Christmas Angel
by USSManhattan
Summary: A hug too hard allows Edd to spend the next few minutes of Christmas Eve a bit more festively. EddNazz oneshot in Edd's POV, immediately after "Jingle Jingle Jangle"


"Stop! I'm an angel!"

My pleas went unheeded. The trailer park brutes known as Marie, Lee, and May Kanker were merciless in their yuletide mauling spree. My fragile person began to be squeezed, groped, and spindled in ways most unpleasant.

"Ladies, please, I bruise easily!" I cried again.

"Don't care, cutie pie."

The girl's grip tightened on my small frame, harder and harder, until it was more of an cold, iron vice than anything approaching human affection. The pressure between our bodies grew to be too much, and I suddenly found myself rocketing free of her grip, sailing out of the hole in the roof of my prison. Below, I could hear the terrified screams of my cohorts as their own ordeal continued.

"Aw, he got away!" I heard one moan.

"Eh, we still got these two..." a sister responded.

I could vaguely hear Eddy again pleading in vain for mercy, but, curse Sir Issac, I was beginning to make my rapid descent to Earth. I hit the ground hard, but the impact was by and large absorbed by the fluffy snow covering it. As my wits reassembled themselves, I cursed the fact I now lay face first in snow in a equi-white gown, and was too sore to see where I was, much less get up and trudge for home. The cold began gnawing at my bones, my teeth chattered, and I was beginning to blank out when I heard a lone set of footsteps crunching through the snow.

"What th- Double D? What are you doing out here like that? Double D? Uh oh. Hang on, I'll get you warmed up..."

I would have mumbled a response, but it was then I blanked out.

* * *

I came to much, much warmer. To be sure, my skin was still quite cold, but I was now bundled tightly by sheets, pillows, and a quilt, and my feet were in a tub of hot water. I groaned and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Oh, good, you're awake! I was starting to get worried..."

Somewhat startled, I turned to the source of the voice. My eyes were still somewhat blurry, so I blinked them several times in an attempt to clear them. I was even more startled by what I saw. It was a girl in a red skirt, a green sweater with a candy cane, and a Santa hat making a poor attempt to cover her short blonde hair.

It was Nazz.

"You okay now, dude?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

"N-n-nazz?" I stuttered.

"I found you face down in the snow in my driveway. You've been out for a couple minutes. I was starting to get worried. You want some cocoa?" she offered, holding out a steaming mug of the drink. My frigid insides shuddered in yearning, and I nodded while taking the mug from her, trying not to spill. After a few sips of the sweet, warm liquid slipped down my throat, I felt it permeating my being, and I finally felt warm again.

"So, Gabriel... Care to tell me why you were out there?" Nazz asked, showing me the drenched remains of my angel uniform.

"Oh, I was struggling to teach our friend Eddy the true meaning of Christmas. For a moment, I thought he had learned... But, as you saw, it didn't last long. And shortly after that, the Kankers ambushed us. I'm still quite sore from the entire experience, really."

"Ouch, dude" Nazz said with a wince.

"Indeed," I replied with another sip of cocoa.

"Well, uh, if it makes you feel better, the Kankers aren't here."

"Yes, but they currently have my fellow Eds..."

"Then I'm not going to let you back out there. It's suicide," Nazz replied.

"But, Nazz, I can't just leave t--"

"Too bad," she snapped, crossing her arms. She was in full babysitter mode now. "Now, finish your cocoa."

"If I must," I mumbled, sipping it. I had to admit, it seemed rather odd that Nazz was taking such pains about my condition. Perhaps it was the spirit of the season; it was obvious she needed little help in seeing it. Maybe it was just her usual nature of being a nice person. Or maybe... No, Edward, no! Of course she doesn't feel that way! Even if she's paid such attention to you in the past and even kiss-- I quickly pushed the past out of my mind and continued to drink.

"All done," I said quietly, extending my empty mug.

"Okay, I'll get some more," Nazz replied, walking out of the room.

Well, I certainly wasn't going to be going anywhere fast.

After a few moments, she returned, this time with two mugs. After she returned mine, she pulled up a chair next to mine and sat down.

"So, anything you hoping for tomorrow?" Nazz asked, idly blowing her mug to cool it down.

"Well, I have asked for a new microscope."

"Stimulating," Nazz said with a small, sarcastic smile.

"And some DVDs, a few books, a new bicycle, as mine was lost in a recent escapade... What about you, Nazz?"

"I wouldn't mind a Playstation 2, really. 'Bout all I asked for. That and a few movies I like that just came out on DVD. I didn't really ask for much this year."

We spent the next few minutes drinking and making small talk, mostly about the holidays of the past, emphasis on Christmas, naturally. Finally, we were done with our drinks, and Nazz collected the mugs and took them to the kitchen. I heard her rustling about in the next room, and she came back with a small blush to her cheeks.

"Um, Double D... I have something I wanna share with you," she mumbled as she held it aloft. My heart skipped a beat.

It was a piece of mistletoe.

"I'm under it, Double D," she said in a shy voice, hanging it above her head. I could feel myself rise out of the chair, torn as to how I should react. Part of me wished to oblige; the other part wanted to politely excuse myself. I could already feel the nervous sweat rising in my pores...

"Nazz, I don't know..."

"Please, Double D? It is Christmas."

"Well... Fine."

I took a deep breath, and leaned in.

Contact.

My eyes opened wide as I felt Nazz's warm lips contact mine. She had closed hers and was also treating herself to a hug, having tossed the mistletoe over her shoulder after we kissed; I did the same, holding her smaller, soft form to mine. For a moment, we stayed like this. Then, we slowly separated.

"Uh, I think I like you Double D," Nazz mumbled, face as red as her skirt as she nervously scuffed a foot back and forth.

"Well, I believe I like you too..." I managed.

"Then, I guess we agree."

"Oh, my, yes..."

For a moment, we stared at each other, not quite knowing what to say next.

"It's getting rather late," I said finally.

"Oh, shoot, you're right, your family must be wondering where you are..." Nazz replied. "Hang on, I hung up all your stuff over here."

"Oh, thank you..."

Nazz brought my coat as well as what remained of my angel costume, still soaked, torn, and stained.

"I think this needs a hazmat team," Nazz said, indicating the terrifying lips scattered on the tunic.

"Oh, well, I suppose so," I answered as I stuffed it under my arm.

"Hey, Double D, if your parents don't mind, would you wanna, I'unno," the girl mumbled, rubbing an arm, "see the ball drop at my place Friday?"

"I'll see what I can do," I replied as we walked to the door.

"Cool, dude. Hey, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nazz."

And with that, she opened the door, and I went off into the dark night, feeling just a little bit warmer, and a little bit more content with the world.


End file.
